The story continues
by Phoenix Skull
Summary: its after halo 3 and cortanas some how turned human.
1. Chapter 1 crash

**OK i know my grammar is tragic and thank you people for reviewing but i would still like you people to tell how to update and add new chapters and that kind of shit because the instructions wern't very clear on that or maybe its because I'm so fucking retarded i really don't know and OK i now know that i pissed some of you people off and I'm really sorry bout that. anyway took your advice spartaninja and deleted that last story and now for the 3 time I'll try this again.**

Cortana was watching what was left of the Dawns vid feeds trying to guess were they were why'll the man known to the human race as Master

Chief was sleeping soundly in cryo. Since all the video feeds on the front of the Dawn were gone she couldn't tell exactly were they were. The

best she could tell was that they were about 2000 light years from any friendly and unfriendly planets. Soon she got board and went to the

holopad to watch Chief she was trying to work out what he meant by "wake me when you need me". She did need him yes she wanted to talk to

him very much yes so why didn't she open the damn cryo tank she thought? She decided to give up on that thought for now. She had just got

back to the control panel when immediately she noticed something different they it was brighter than before and the were moving a bit faster she

was puzzled by this until she the ship moved enough to the left to show a planet the were moving at an increasingly fast rate. IT was only then

that she relized they were going to crash into the planet. As fast as she could she woke Cheif she didn't even give him time to ask what was

going on when she said were going to hit a planet ETA 5:00 minutes. Cheif floated to her wanked her out of the holopad grabed his rifel and

grabed onto something. Just as he did that though Cortana said just like old times huh Cheif. Yay just like old times he replide. Just then they

intered the planets atmosphere.


	2. Chapter 2 on my way home

**k sorry about the chapter but i'm pleading with you people tell me how to update and publish new chapters i don't under stand how to do that and thanks for revewing. and also the reason my grammar is horrible is because my mind gose faster than my hands.**

"Chief were going to hit the planet's surface in 3:00." stated Cortana "brace yourself Chief." she said "uh this isn't doing wonders for my stomach you know" said Chief half groaning half yawning. "by the way how long was I in cryo?" asked Chief  
"A little over a year Chief." replied Cortana  
"Oh good I thought i was in there mu-." said Chief just as they hit the planet  
10 minutes later  
"Are you alright Chief?" asked Cortana.  
"well I've had worse landings replied." Chief noting the concern in her voice.  
"That's good but Chief, I don't think you'll be able to go back into cryo." said cortana with little excitement.  
"why what's... ok." said Chief after looking at the pod only to find that there was a huge hole were the cryo tank was supposed to be. Chief was glad that he didn't have to go back into cryo that meant more time to spend with cortana, but also meant he was in big trouble.  
Chief had just got out of the Dawn it had taken him 30 minutes to get out through the tangled metal which involved much pushing and pulling. Chief looked around they were in a huge plains area.  
"Which way do you think we should go?" asked Cortana.  
"Well let's try north i guess said Chief". and they did just that they went north.  
"Cheif I don't think this planet is inhabited." said Cortana  
"I was just starting to think that, or it is inhabited and we've ether haven't gone far enough, or we went the wrong way." said Chief casually  
"I see and…" said Cortana unable to finish when she saw a military base it was human.  
"FREEZE!" said a disembodied voice. Chief stopped and spun around looking for the voice. Suddenly an Elite materialized in front of Master Chief. Since Chief wasn't sure if the humans were still on good terms with the elites he kept his rifle aimed at the elites head.  
"Ah a demon." stated the elite "how did you come to be here?" it asked. When Chief did not respond or lower his rifle the elite became a bit nervous. "The Sanheili and the humans are still friends!" said the elite starting to panic. only then did Chief lower his weapon. The Elite looked like he was about to wet his pants before Chief lowered his weapon.  
"Were am I?" asked Chief. The elite looked a little confused  
"You are on a coexisting colony of humans and Sanheili."  
"What it called?"  
"It has yet to be named."  
"Can you take me to the colony?"

"Yes follow me." said the elite a little eager to get away from Chief.  
When Chief and Elite arrived at the colony the humans and elites stopped to look at him when he passed. The Elite took Chief to the leaders of the colony who when he arrived where arguing over what the colony should be named. When Chief arrived in the meeting room they all stopped abruptly and quickly all got up to thank congratulate him for saving the galaxy and introduced themselves there were an equal number of elites and humans in the room. they all asked how Chief had got there and why they hadn't been notified of his arrival. Chief told them about the rush to the Dawn with the Arbiter and when the crashed on the planet and quickly described how he was found to spare the elite who had found him embarrassment.  
Then Chief then asked "Is there any way I can get of world back to earth?"  
"We will call and have ship take you to earth. You'll be there in about a week." said a red haired woman.  
"Thank you now is there some place I can get something to eat?" asked Chief as he had felt his stomach growl.  
"Yes." said one of the leader Elites pointing to the elite who had brought Chief "Take him to the mess-hall and be his guide during the Chief's stay here."  
The elite put his fist over his heart and said "it would be my honor."  
1 week later  
The ship called the Derelict had docked and was refueling when Chief got on the ship. He bid goodbye to the elite and went to the cryo part of the ship it would take another week before Chief would see earth so he decided that the best way to avoid people was to go into cryo again. He had found that people thought he was a hero on the colony and were always wanting to take pictures with him or wanting his autograph.


	3. Chapter 3 home

**well thanks for revewing heres the next chapter. thank you xZero Primex for becoming my beta reader and the reason that i repeat a chapter twice is because its the only way i know to get new chapter stuff into the system before i change it into a new chapter sorry. also since i've only ever played the games i don't know what everybody looks like save for Chief , Cortana, Hood, and Catherine and the Arbitor so i fail as a Halo fan.**

Cortana had barely been aware that it had already been a week she had had Chief plug her into the ships main frame was looking at the new colonies and the upgrades in tech which weren't all that impressive so she hadn't noticed the week go by. Until she saw that earth was in visual sight so went to the cryo part of the ship.  
She woke the Chief and asked "Are you really that tired you keep falling asleep?" Chief grunted in response grabbed his rifle yanked Cortana and went to the air lock to get off the ship. When Chief had gone through the air lock off the ship he found people waiting for him they consisted of Lord Hood, Fred, Kelly, Linda, and Dr. Catherine Hasley, the Arbiter, Mendez, and Maria. He stood there dumb struck until lord hood went and saluted Chief along with everybody else save Dr. Hasley.

"Welcome back to the living Master Chief." said Hood. Chief returned the salutes and said

"I'm... I'm glad to be back admiral."

"Come on John your reason for being gone for a year isn't going to explain itself." said Catherine. For the next few minutes Chief told what happened and with the help of Cortana recalled what happened why'll he was in cryo.  
"Well I don't know about you people but I'm hungry." said Fred after a noise that caused everybody in the room there were in to jump. In Chief's helmet were no one but Chief could hear Cortana was laughing her head off. Chief couldn't help but smile at the sound of her voice. He loved that voice he thought.

"Well as Fred so suitably put it I think it's time for lunch." said Catherine with a laugh.  
When the group had got to the mess hall they found that it was empty which Chief was grateful for. All the Spartans got their trays and loaded them with food the Arbiter got some of his races food which Chief couldn't distinguish Mendez, Catherine, and Hood grabbed apples and they all sat down and ate. After everybody had finished Hood and everybody else departed except for Catherine.

"John Cortana I have some surprises for you two; if you would follow me?" said Catherine. Since Chief didn't know what to expect he followed Catherine to the science lab were upon she said "now John I want you to close your eyes and no peaking."0

"Don't worry Catherine I'll make sure his eyes are closed." said Cortana playfully.

"Just follow the sound of my voice John." said Catherine. From what Chief heard he went through four doors and was told to stop. "Ok now open your eyes!" Chief's eyes popped open and his jaw dropped in his helmet. In front of him was the new Spartan armor just as big as the one he was currently wearing and just as green. "John this armor has some new toys for you. Can you guess what?" asked Catherine.

"Cloaking?" asked Chief with a smile on his face.

"Yes, but not only that it has a speed-odometer, has much bigger shields which also recharge faster, an integrated bubble shield which will last about a minute; you can move when its activated but it only recharges as fast as the armor you wore when you destroyed the first Halo, a jetpack, and I thought it would be funny so I put in a Holy-crap-o-meter just if you wanted to see how much trouble you're in." said Catherine. Chief couldn't believe that this armor had so much stuff and he couldn't help but laugh when should tell him about the holy-crap-o-meter

"Your joking right?"

"No I'm not." And to prove that she wasn't she opened the fore arm part and it had a needle red green and yellow parts behind the needle and it indeed read holy-crap-o-meter. Cortana who was silent until she saw the meter was laughing her virtual head off so loud that even Catherine could hear her.

"Well now that that's settled I present to you Cortana a choice lord Hood didn't like my idea but would only agree to it if you wanted." to said Catherine her eyes containing an unusual amount of sparkle.

"And what might that be Dr. Hasley?" asked Cortana who for all that made her up couldn't figure out what it was.

"Well i just thought that you may want to become human." explained Catherine her voice exploding with excitement. It took Cortana and Chief a few moments to comprehend what Catherine just said Cortana was the first to respond.

"You mean that I could be living?" asked Cortana not even believing the words that came from her own mouth.

"Yes and much more if you choose to become human. But I support any choice you make Cortana." said Catherine.

"I think that I would like to become human, and tell Hood not to worry I won't give any secrets about us to anybody." said Cortana excitement going through her almost like when she was able to wake Chief up.

"So when will this happen?" asked Chief finally finding his voice.

"Well if all the equipment is set up properly it will take place about a week from tomorrow." said Catherine.

"Ok, well that gives me a little time to do some stuff I always wanted to why'll I was still an AI." Cortana stated.


	4. Chapter 4 born

**actualy what I said about never reading a Halo book was some what correct but I actually only read a comicbook about halo and i'm sorry that I didn't spell the elites race right and that I no longer have the book because this is what happend idiot hands the book to his friend said friend reads book then leaves unatinded when said friend's little 3 year old bro comes sees comic and has a hand full of crayons and you do the math on that everybody anyway thanks for reviewing.**

1 week later  
"Cortana do you know why I asked you to come here?" asked Catherine.

"Yes I do." replied Cortana.

"Then you should know a few things before we do this first is that you should know that Lord Hood wasn't exactly jumping for joy when he heard what you wanted to do." stated Catherine "The other is that you need to meet the AI that will be replacing you." said Catherine

"Alright and what is the AI's name?" asked Cortana she was getting the feeling that she wouldn't this AI.

"Well her name is Lucy and that her designer is Lord Hood's niece." said Catharine in a matter-o-fact voice.

"Why didn't he have you design the new AI?" asked Cotana

"Well he wanted to but before he could she had already joined on as a scientist and was bugging him to let her do it until finally he caved which I'm very surprised he did." said Dr Hasley half hotly half surprised.

"When will I meet her?" asked Cortana

"You'll meet her an hour before you turn human." replied Catherine  
The rest of the day Cotana spent playing pranks all over the compound most of which she directed towards the Spartans. for instants when Fred was in the men's washroom when he asked for a squirt of soap Cortana made the despiser gush and spray soap all over the place which surprised Fred so much he accidently hit the despiser off the wall and it fell to the floor and it proceeded spray soap all over the floor and no matter who you are and no matter how well your trained it's still hard to walk and stand on a floor covered in soap Fred feel flat on his back twice before someone  
heard the noise and cleaned up the mess and now the men's washroom has a very clean floor.

another one Cortana did was she changed the washing machines labels from whites to colors so when Chief got his cloths back all of his whites had been turned to Gold, Purple, pink, green, and blue. Another one she did was when Chief asked for ketchup on his Hamburger Cortana liquefied the hottest pepper in the Galaxy and made it to look like ketchup and put it on his hamburger. The last people saw of Chief he was running to the nearest bathroom to get water.

when the hour finally came Cortana meet her replacement Lucy had waist length hair a nice smile thin frame medium sized noise and ears that were flat against her head. Cortana thought she had been wrong until she got to know Lucy she was almost the most cocky bullheaded person she had ever meet after she had downloaded all of the information Lucy needed Cortana had 20 minutes to kill so she got and ODST named Mickey to fill a bucket of water and put it above an old door that had a nob somehow she got Chief to go into the room and after the bucket fell on him Chief swor he'd get Cotana back for it Cortana made mental note of it and also totaled the amount of pranks she had now pulled on Chief it totaled up to 64.  
When it was time to get rolling she went to the lab were Dr Hasley was.

"Hello Cortana ready to do this?" asked Catherine

"Yes but just one question. Who's body will I have?" asked Cortana.

"mine of course we cloned a body from my DNA just when I was younger. So you'll have my DNA from when I was 30. We did that because since you're  
based on my brains wiring it will be easier so in every case you'll be my daughter." replied Catherine

"Then I'll be proud to call you mom. So I'll be Chief's age." stated Cortana

"Thank you and yes we also made it so your body will look just like your hologram." said Catherine

"Well that's good to know." exclaimed Cortana a little relived

"Well let's get this show on the road." said Catherine as she took out the portable pad that had Cortana in it and brought her to were her new body was. There were 3 other people in the room with the body a man and two women. Their names were Dave, Mary, and Megan.

"Ok everybody we've got one shot let's do this right and quick!" said Catherine loudly  
Everybody got into position as Catherine gave Cortana to Megan to put in the back of the clones head. As Megan put the pad into the back of the head Dave asked "how will we now when she's done transmitting?"

"She already is, and it didn't take more than a a minute that's a good sign." explained Catherine with a smile on her face.

"Alright take out the holo-pad and stich her up." Catherine ordered Megan  
Megan did this as fast as it would allow "Need the defibrillator here!" said Megan Dave brought it over and Catherine to the pads charged them to what they needed and said "clear"

They soon heard a bep bep bep bep and everybody cheered. Cortana was vaguely aware of sounds as she opened her eyes.


	5. Chapter 5 life

**actualy what I said about never reading a Halo book was some what correct but I actually only read a comicbook about halo and i'm sorry that I didn't spell the elites race right and that I no longer have the book because this is what happend idiot hands the book to his friend said friend reads book then leaves unatinded when said friend's little 3 year old bro comes sees comic and has a hand full of crayons and you do the math on that everybody anyway thanks for reviewing.**

1 week later

"Cortana do you know why I asked you to come here" asked Catherine. "yes I do" replied Cortana. "then you should know a few things before we do this first is that you should know that Lord Hood wasn't exactly jumping for joy when he heard what you wanted to do" stated Cartherine

"the other is that you need to meet the AI that will be replacing you" said Catheine

"alright and what is the AI's name" asked Cortana she was getting the feeling that she wouldn't this AI.

"well her name is Lucy and that her desighner is Lord Hood's niece" said Cathrine in a matter-o-factly voice.

"why didn't he have you desighn the new AI" asked Cotana

"well he wanted to but before he could she had already joined on as a scientist and was bugging him to let her do it until finally he caved which I'm very surprised he did" said Dr Hasley half hotly half surprised.

"when will I meet her" asked Cortana

"you'll meet her an hour before you turn human" replied Catherine

the rest of the day Cotana spent playing pranks all over the compound most of which she dericted twords the spartans. for instants when Fred was in the men's washroom when he asked for a sqiurt of soap Cortana made the despinser gush and spray soap all over the place which surprised Fred so much he accindently hit the despinser off the wall and it fell to the floor and it proceded spray soap all over the floor and no matter who you are and no matter how well your trained its still hard to walk and stand on a floor covered in soap Fred feel flat on his back twice before someone heard the nosie and cleaned up the mess and now the men's washroom has a very clean floor.

another one Cortana did was she changed the washing machines laybles from whites to colors so when Chief got his cloths back all of his whites had benn turned to Gold, Purple, pink, green, and blue. another one she did was when Chief asked for ketchup on his Hamburger Cortana liquefide the hotist pepper in the Galaxy and made it to looke like ketchup and put it on his hamburger. the last people saaw of Chief he was running to the nearist bathroom to get water.

when the hour finally came Cortana meet her replacement Lucy had waist length hair a nice smile thin frame medium sized nosie and ears that were flat aginst her head. Cortana thought she had been wrong until she got to know Lucy she was almost the most cockey bullheaded person she had ever meet after she had downloaded all of the information LUcy needed Cortana had 20 minutes to kill so she got and ODST named Mickey to fill a bucket of water and put it above an old door that had a nob some how she got Chief to go into the room and after the bucket fell on him Chief swor he'd get Cotana back for it Cortana made mental note of it and also totaled the amount of pranks she had now pulled on Chief it totaled up to 64.

when it was time to get rolling she went to the lab were Dr Hasley was.

"hello Cortana ready to do this" asked Catherine

"yes but just one question whos body will I have" asked Cortana.

"mine of course we cloned a body from my DNA just when I was younger so you''l have my DNA from when I was 30 we did that because sence your based on my brains wirering it will be easyer so in every case you'll be my daughter" replied Catherine

"and i'll be proud to call you mom so i'll be Chief's age" stated Cortana

"thank you and yes we also made it so your body will look just like your hologram" said Catherine

"well thats good to know exclamed" Cortana alittle relived

"well lets get this show on the rode" said Catherine as she took out the portable pad that had Cortana in it and brought her to were her new body was.

there were 3 other people in the room with the body a man and two women. their names were Daive, Mary, and Megan.

"ok everybody we've got one shot lets do this right and quick" said Catherine loudly

everybody got into position as Catherine gave Cortana to Megan to put in the back of the clones head. as Megan put the pad into the back of the head Dave asked "how will we now when she's done transmeting."

"she already is it didn't take a minute thats a good sign" explaned Catherine with a smile on her face.

alright take out the holopad and stich her up Catherine ordered Megan

Megan did this as fast as it would alow need the defebulator here said Megan Dave brought it over and and Catherine to the pads charged them to what they needed and said "clear"

they soon heard a bep bep bep bep and every body cheard. Cortana was vaugily aware of sounds as she opened her eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

**right agian dont know when the update will be and yes I KNOW I GOT BAD SPELLIN stop tellin me that. and ta all ya i just changed ma name to Phoenix Skull alrigh**


End file.
